secretnoglfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Blackened Dragon
Mortal Kombat: Blackened Dragon Episode 1 The world isn't doing so well right now. The buildings are falling apart. The lakes are starting to drain. The shiny green grass is starting to turn to die. The ground is crumbling, with cracks on the ground looking like the desert's floor. The sky is turning orange with black streaks running along the sky like dark shooting stars. The world has gone to hell. No. Outworld. "You know, something powerful is coming. Something bigger than Kahn." Shang Tsung appeared behind me, walking with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back. "Yeah, I know.". I could only reply to him with a laugh, it was so funny to me that he's so calm. I don't know why though. "You're behind this? Or is it something you can't handle alone?". Shang Tsung looked a little surprised. "It is something I can't handle...but I know who it is." I turned back to look at him now that I was interested, but turned back around when I heard a loud roar. The roar was huge, and in pain. "Onaga!" Shang Tsung said in fear. "Onaga? It sound's in pain. We don't have to worry.". I said so confidently, Shang Tsung got worried. "No! The threat we are facing is a Black Dragon member! Onaga is screaming! He's killing Onaga!". "Who?" I didn't know who Onaga was, but if Tsung was worried like that, he had to be strong. Baraka and Scorpion came through one of the buildings. They jumped down worried. Scared. "He's coming! I saw him!" Baraka screamed in Shang Tsung's face. "Who?!" I screamed. I just got anxious. "Tremor!" Baraka screamed in my face this time. All of a sudden, a nine feet tall ninja with red skin, kind of looked like it was burned. His brown clothes was tight around him and his mask was tight around his big muscular head. As I got ready to fight, the three friends fled. I followed, convinced he is a great power. We ran through about three alleys as he was following. Shang Tsung opened a portal. "Quick! Get in!" He screamed. We all followed Tsung through the portal and it closed just as Tremor was trying to reach through. We were relieved. As we looked up, we saw Raiden, Kai, Kenshi. Raiden looked at us with a little fear in his eyes, but Kenshi looked angry, almost reaching for his sword. Raiden said directly to Tsung, "We want to purpose something. A team-up. To kill Tremor.". Episode 2 One Hour Earlier. Shang Tsung and Baraka were standing quietly in his throneroom patiently waiting for Scorpion. Scorpion appeared in, under flames. "Why have you requested me here?!" Scorpion yelled at him. Shang Tsung gave a slight glance at Baraka to see if he was going to attack. "I'm pretty sure you've seen Tremor's wrath haven't you?" Shang Tsung began, " We're going to need a team to stop him. Quan Chi is out fetching Reptile, Where's Wasp?". This made Scorpion stop and think. He was so busy wondering how he could get revenge on the Black Dragon for ambushing days ago, that he forgot all about his favorite companion. "I...don't know. Maybe somewhere in Earthrealm." Shang Tsung chuckled a bit, "Earthrealm is nomore. Outworld absorbed it. Earthrealm is a mere state now. That's why we need to stop the Black Dragon before it's too late." Shang Tsung instantly got very serious. Baraka cut in, "lets get Noob Saibot and Rain!". Shang Tsung looked at Baraka for a quick glance and look down. "They're dead. I sent them to kill Kano for traiting and they never came back." The room got instantly quiet. "Baraka! Go get Skarlet. Let her know she works for me now." Shang Tsung sat on his throne and they waited for their return. Quan Chi, Reptile, and a mysterious cyborg came in the room. Shang Tsung got up in suspicion. "Who's that?" He raised his voice. He looked brand new and polished, but a little dented at the same time. He walked up to Scorpion, his purple armour shining every step he took. "General Scorpion! I thought you were dead! It's Riku! Riku Katakimaru! The Lin Kuei did this to me." Scorpion instantly realized who this was, "How did you make it out alive?" Scorpion demanded angrily. "His name is Toxik" Quan Chi said calmly, he and Scorpion both looked at eachother with a glance of hatred. "Quan Chi! Reptile! Go spy on the Black Dragon!" Shang Tsung ordered. They quickly sprung into action. As soon as they left, Tsung said, "Baraka, Scorpion, go spy on those two, I don't trust them." Baraka walked off and reached the door when he turned back, "What will we do about Wasp?" Tsung looked at him with a irritable look, and said, "I'll find him". Episode 3 At the Shaolin Academy, there stood Raiden, Kai, Kenshi, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Scorpion, Wasp, and Toxik. They are making a plan to ambush the Black Dragon. "Let's hit them one by one." Toxik said. They all looked at him in silence, and Raiden then said,"They are always together, or split up in a small group. If only Jax were here!". After a couple minutes of consulting, Sektor and Cyrax walked through the door. "Raiden we ne-Scorpion!". Scorpion, Toxik and Wasp got ready to fight Cyrax and Sektor.. Shang Tsung and Raiden both stepped up to stop them. "Stop! We have to put away our differences and work together!". "We know that, but it would be much better with THEM gone."Sektor said. Raiden knew it would be very hard to break the tention, but before he can think of a solutuion, Shang Tsung said, "Leave. We'll do better without you starting battles with other warriors.". This caused a big moment of silence. Everybody was looking around except Scorpion, who was staring hostily at Sektor. Finally, Wasp broke the tention and said, "Can we get back to buisiness? Sektor join in but one mistake and you're dead.". Sektor gazed at Wasp like he doesn't know what he just said, "Were you giving me an order?". Scorpion and Toxik began moving towards Sektor. Sektor looked at Shang Tsung and Quan Chi for assistance, but they looked at him with hostile looks too. "Ok. OK." Sektor said frightened. Sektor ordered Cyrax to stay at his position, and joined the huddled group. After passing a few ideas, Raiden remembered Sindel, who is at an unknown location. "Where is Sindel? She can be a most valuable assistance.". "Back at the temple, I'll get her now." Quan Chi opened a portal and stepped through, and about 10 seconds later, he appeared again with Sindel and Skarlet behind him. Sindel was still under the control of Quan Chi, with white glowing eyes. "Take her off your possession, sorceror." Raiden ordered. "No. Sindel will know the truth about what she did and it will not be pretty." Shang Tsung jumped in. Kai and Kenshi started a slight private converstaion, and Kai finally said, "Me and Kenshi will hunt Kano down and spy on the Black Dragon." They all looked up and looked around for agreement. "Excellent idea." Raiden said. "Good, we will go now" Kai said. the two left the palace and everyone else continued planning. Episode 4 Kai and Kenshi began their search in Outworld, Outworld. They found a green garbed man and asked him some questions. "Where is the Black Dragon?" "Who are you?" "I'm Kai and this is Kenshi." The man checked a log and searched through it and put it back. "Aah!" "What is bothering you? who or what are you looking for? We can find it for you if you tell us the information." "I am looking for Meat, he is chosen to guard the second Dragon Egg." "Maybe if we find him we give him a message." "Tell him Hornbuckle wants to see him in Outworld, Outworld." "Ok, now you tell us." "The Black Dragon are in Zaterra, Outworld. Near the ruins." "Thank You." Kai and Kenshi set out on their mission. Kenshi leaded the way with more experience of being in Zaterra. Kaiquestioned his knowledge of this place, but Kenshi didn't reply. They past through cities with tall purple houses with wierd markings on them. They ignored the oni making loud remarks and insults, until one got in their face to talk. He spoke in a different langage niether of them understood, so Kenshi took out his sword and decapitated the oni. The other oni stood shocked, but Kenshi, without fear at all, advance without paying any attention as if he just stepped on a bug. Kai felt afraid, and often watched his back. After a half hour, they entered Zaterra, and kept walking. "How far is the ruins?" Kai asked. His feet were tired and Kenshi showed no interest in taking a break. Eventually, they were near the ruins, and the Black Dragon hideout was in sight. They ran to the temple, and snuck in through the back. As soon as they got in, they saw Tremor battling, and winning easily, against Kabal. Tremor threw Kabal against the wall and yelled "I'm the leader now!". Kabal got up and joined his group, and they continued the meeting. Kano, Kabal, Noob Saibot, Rain, and Kintaro were standing quietly listening to Tremor. "Anyone else wants to challenge me in Mortal Kombat?", he asked. No one said a word, and they all stared at Kabal. Kabal grew embarrassed. "Shang Tsung has gathered warriors to stop us." Noob Saibot said, Rain cut in with, "It consists of Quan Chi, Reptile, and Raiden.". Tremor walked back and forth, "No doubt that he will bring the Earthrealm warriors...Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya....Jax!". "Hey no worries, we took care of'em" Kano said with a smirk on his face, and everyone else nodded. Tremor began to discuss his plans, "We will strike Netherrealm, make that one of our cities, then we will take over Edenia. But first, we deal with our little trespassers.". Everyone looked to their right, Kai and Kenshi looked at eachother and ran out the room with the Black Dragon following... Episode 5 After being found out, Kenshi and Kai ran into the ruins and tried to lose them in the skeletal forest. They ducked behing a large tree far from the road. After four minutes, Kai said, "I think we lost'em.". They stood up and looked around, then Tremor came behind them and picked Kai up by the head. Kai screamed pleaded for Kenshi to help but Kenshi knew that would only get them both killed. Kenshi ran 12 feet away and looked back, he saw Tremor crush Kai's skull and throw his corpse into a lake. Kenshi fled out of the ruins and ran into a city. When Kenshi reached the small city, Kano and Sheeva were waiting for him. Kenshi ran up and kicked Kano in the face. He was about to kick Sheeva but Goro appeared and punched him into the nearby building. Kenshi ran to Goro and runched him in the face but he was easily overrun and defeated by the three. While Kenshi was on his hands and knees, Goro picked him by the head and began to chuckle. "This is the best the warriors can do?" Sheeva exclaimed. Kenshi took out his katana and cut one of Goro's arms off and ran back to the Wu-Shi Academy. "You dare order me?" Shang Tsung yelled angrily. Raiden, with anger in his eyes, looked to the right, and there stood Kenshi. Shang Tsung got over his anger and awaited news from Kenshi. "Where's Kai?" Raiden asked, apparently getting over his anger too. Kenshi looked down, ashamed. He then shook his head slowly. Raiden looked down in sadness, "He was a great warrior...what happened?". Everyone gathered across the table, and Kenshi walked up slowly, and began to speak. "Tremor was with his new Black Dragon. He's the leader now. It was Rain, Noob, Kano, Kabal, Goro, Sheeva, Mileena, and Kinta-" Kenshi was interupted by a very loud noise coming from outside. They went outside and saw the new Black Dragon, with Tremor walking forth a bit. Shang Tsung locked eyes with Mileena, then Rain, then Noob Saibot. "You...you traitors!" Tsung fired a skull at Noob, which hit him successfully. A grin grew over Tremor's face. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi stepped forth, and Quan Chi said, "You will never be able to defeat this deadly alliance." and they both got into fighting stance. Tremor motioned for his clan to moved back, and they all flipped to the far side of the building. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung ran for battle, with Tremor walking towards them with his evil grin. Episode 6 After Shang Tsung and Quan Chi lost their battle, They realized he has the strength of Onaga and Shao Kahn combined, and more. They had a private conversation while everyone else were on the other side of the room, and Kenshi continued his story. "I think he's absorbing powers." Quan Chi said, "I've never heard of or seen anyone that strong.". "Yes. We are in alot of trouble....perhaps we can call on the fallen Elder God, Shinnok.", Shang Tsung said. Quan Chi grew suspisious, "No. He's planning to invade the realms after we defeat Tremor.". This made Shang Tsung angry, but he did not show it. He planned to ally with Raiden once again after Tremor is killed to defeat Quan Chi and Shinnok. Then, Raiden called them over. "We are planning to ambush them all at once." Raiden said, and looked at Quan Chi for approvement. "We don't know how strong he is, since you guys felt his wrath, how strong is he?" Wasp chipped in. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung glanced at eachother, and Quan Chi said, "He's stronger than Shao Kahn and Onaga combined.". This brought worry to everyone's faces. "We'll be back.", Wasp said and teleported out of the room with Toxik. Shang Tsung grew impatient, and banged his hand on the table and said, "We will not just sit here while he's taking over the realms! Everyone lets go back to the palace, we will attack head on. He will not be able to defeat us all at once. Quan Chi opened up a portal and the seven warriors left the room. "What do we do now?" Kenshi said, and a frightened Raiden said, "I...I don't know.". Episode 7 Meanwhile, in Edenia... Wasp and Toxik was talking to the king of Edenia, King Jerrod. "We really need your help, you and the best Edenian fighters. Maybe even the entire army." Wasp claimed. Toxik was confused. He was from Edenia and knew of King Jerrod, but now he was different. He had a black head wrap across his face, green glowing eyes, and red and black clothing. Toxik did not want to say anything, so he kept his silence. "I'm sorry, but I fear that Tremor will invade us next. I will send four edenian guards with you, but I cannot leave.". Jerrod signalled to a dark room, and four edenian guards came out. They were big, and about 8' tall, with pink and purple samurai armor. Wasp thanked the King and guided the guards into the portal. They transported to base, only to find Raiden and Kenshi there. "Where did everyone go?" Toxik asked, and Raiden looked depressed. "They left to Shang Tsung's palace. They plan on attacking head on. I know they're going to die.". Wasp was surprised. He didn't think Scorpion would follow them. Wasp, Toxik, and his guards left to Shang Tsung's palace. After arriving, they saw Baraka and Reptile on the ship next to countless corpses of Shao Kahn's souldiers. The shipped looked like a pirate ship, with Kahn's mask as the logo on the torn, blood red banner. Baraka and Reptile was unloading artillery that Kano left there a year ago. Wasp spotted a detenator on the bazooka, and screamed at the two who was examining the weapons, "Drop it! Get out of there!". Baraka and Reptile looked up and ran and jumped off the ship. The ship blew up and burning wood flew all over. Baraka and Reptile three bazookas in their hands, and Baraka said, "These are the only ones that won't blow up..". They walked into the temple and found Shang Tsung and everyone training, getting ready to attack. Shang Tsung looked up and said, "Where are the rest of the artillery?". "They blew the ship up, Tremor is too strong and you know that." Wasp said, "We can outnumber the Black Dragon and kill them, but Tremor though.". "We have to fight, we have no other options.", Shang Tsung defended himself, "Come train, this will be the hardest battle of our lives.". Episode 8 After a day of training, it was a day of wrest and feast. While everyone was sleep, at about 3:00 A.M, Wasp woke up at the sound of footsteps. He left the room and found Shang Tsung walking inside a room that nobody has ever noticed. Wasp followed Tsung, and hid behind the wall. He peaked inside and saw Quan Chi, Baraka, Reptile, and Shang Tsung standing around a small table.